


坏玛利亚

by huanqiuya



Category: Constantine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: PWP伪Mpreg





	坏玛利亚

从迪莫大街转出来后康斯坦丁就觉得越来越不对劲。  
橙黄色的夕阳照耀着他的脸，鼓闷着车里发热的皮革味，车钥匙在打转空响。康斯坦丁空出手给自己颠出一根烟点燃，打开车窗透透气。南加州的空气有一股棕榈和海水的味道，咸甜咸甜地撵过人的脸皮，很奇怪，也让人印象深刻。他打着转向灯，车发出四分之一拍的提示音，敲打着康斯坦丁空荡发虚的胸膛。他感到有些不妙，而且愈来愈烈，变成一股奇怪的汽油味——康斯坦丁总能在坏兆头之前闻到它。街对面走过一对情侣，穿着夏装，让人以为现在天气很炎热。不，当然不，现在还没到夏天，某些时候一件挡风的外套还是需要的。康斯坦丁看着情侣走远，突然意识到自己放慢车速，等着那两个路人完全消失他才能安心离开。后面车按他喇叭，超过他时骂骂咧咧地竖着中指。康斯坦丁吸着烟，平静地与他对视直至对方飞驶而去。他正烦着自己的事呢，目前还不太明确，但不好的预感占据大脑，是一群快速爬过大脑皮层的蚂蚁。  
尼古丁暂时舒缓了康斯坦丁莫名烦躁的心情，浓郁的安逸从他鼻腔咽喉进入身体，将灵魂充盈饱满。不过平静只有短短一秒，接着他的肚子绞疼起来，由里到外地将电钻抵着神经线猛凿，疼得有一道白光如鞭甩到他的双眼间。  
“艹！”康斯坦丁猛地捶了下方向盘。“该死的美式快餐！”  
他跑了第三次加油站厕所，腐烂浑浊的臭味呛得他更加难受，接着他才反应过来并不是吃坏肚子的问题——远比这个严重。康斯坦丁惊恐地想到，前几小时一场不顺利的驱魔，还有连续三晚的熬夜（这又是另外一种情况），那一家人甚至没有搞清楚状况就把小孩带走，逃瘟神似的远离康斯坦丁。当下他还以为这涉及到费用的问题，可是搞什么？他又不是按小时收费的狗屁心理医生，他只想解决问题！现在康斯坦丁知道厄运降临到他头上，变成冷汗从头顶灌溉。疼痛未减，他发着牢骚摔进车里，骂那一家人，将油门踩至底开回熟悉的街道。他踩着吱呀作响的楼梯冲上公寓，在破旧狭窄昏暗的楼道跌跌撞撞，找到暗色的租屋门，钥匙插了几次才捅开锁芯，门轴发出痛风关节摩擦的声音。当康斯坦丁进到屋子想喘口气时，肚子的疼痛已经将他折磨得脸色发白，眉间突突凹陷地疼，让他只能咧嘴喘气。屋子空间在他干涩的眼睛里无限延长，就像那一家人迅速逃离他一样——都是熬夜和忘我工作的错！康斯坦丁用力捶打墙面，汗从他下巴滴落。柜子上的驱魔银器，瓶装圣水，发黄的约翰福音，西班牙移民者带来的椴木雕，它们在康斯坦丁发热尖叫的大脑里成活了，看好戏地嘲笑疼痛难耐的康斯坦丁，对他发皱的脸吹口哨，声音浓稠得漆黑恶臭。康斯坦丁把它们扫到地上，混乱的大脑挣扎出一丝鄙夷盯着它们，看看谁才是老大！接着疼楚从隐隐紧纠过渡为一种挨闷拳的重捶，毫不留情地揍进康斯坦丁柔软脆弱的腹部，把他扁成一只弱鸡。他双腿发虚，支撑不住疼痛的重量失力摔跪在地，木板生硬地磕疼他的膝盖骨。康斯坦丁一手捂着肚子，一手掀开地毯。他心里推测着一些即将出现的状况，把涂料一股脑倒出。黑红色的油漆倒影他扭曲的面孔，一瞬间康斯坦丁发誓他看到里面的影子在对着他笑。他对那影子骂骂咧咧，影子也骂回来，样子令他恶心。康斯坦丁一拳把它们打散，顺手圈出一个歪斜的圆环围住自己。他回忆着某些应付当下问题的符咒，尽力做到药到病除，可是下一波巨疼袭来，揪住他的胃袋猛甩，塞进一只活乌鸦般难受，他差点呕到自己身上。  
来不及了！康斯坦丁内心尖叫，感受到一股蛮力在推挤着他的腰椎。  
我就要死了！开膛破肚地死在自己的床边，过一个礼拜才会被人发现，尸体硬过软过再变成泥，随便地埋在一个鬼地方！  
康斯坦丁疯狂眨着眼睛，把汗和生理泪水甩掉，紧咬牙关，用拳头猛捶地板让自己注意力集中。房间在他眼皮下不停地闪烁，排斥着他。  
该死的那个咒语是什么？康斯坦丁挣扎脱去外套，从一身汗里解脱。他试着把阵图画完整，结果进左脚虚弱笨拙地拌住右脚，失去平衡地倒在地上。这个鲁莽的举动将他肚子里的东西惊扰，更加强烈地要将康斯坦丁由内向外地撕裂。他在肮脏的地板上来回翻滚，差点哭出来，逐渐变成一个吸收了墨色红色油漆的脏小孩，后脑勺还撞到床柱上。他捂着肚子，缩成球，听见自己在痛呼尖叫，震得耳朵发怵。楼下人叫骂地捅着天花板，就像捅着康斯坦丁的肚子。康斯坦丁期望他日后可以把楼下的家伙揪出来打一顿。疼痛无止，堆砌在一旁的酒瓶被约翰乱蹬的脚踢翻，在房间里四处滚动，发出低沉的咕噜声。  
我需要阿斯匹林！与空酒瓶里扭曲面容的自己对视的康斯坦丁爬滚起身，很快又摔了一跤，差点把脸撞青。那阵来自体内的变化无穷的疼痛倏然停下，像是开了一个低劣的玩笑——绝不可能是出于体谅仁慈。  
康斯坦丁用额头顶起自己的脸呼吸，贴着地板猛喘气。他扶着床边在地板上坐好，捂着肚子，满脸通红地将头歪靠在床缘，喉咙发出破音的气声。他把头发往后捋，擦掉流进眼角的汗，决定先把地毯拖回原处，正好盖住他画歪的阵图。  
在这样混乱的世界，保不齐下一秒会发生什么。康斯坦丁摸出他的烟盒，变成黑色的手指把滤嘴弄脏，他用鼻子哼哼，打算一根烟后再灌点止疼药。  
新一波的疼痛来临，更加猛烈直接，是根棍子搅进脑子疯狂乱捅，让康斯坦丁措不及防。他还未点着火，呼吸先被呛到，像碳酸饮料的嗝，只是这种更加辛辣难受而且连续，意图用痛苦将他窒息。  
康斯坦丁感到自己几乎被一股发白的力拦腰截断，翻过白眼，咬着烟昏进黑暗中。

康斯坦丁做了个噩梦，有人在尖叫着扯他的衣摆，仰头看他。

康斯坦丁醒来后吐掉咬断在嘴里的烟，抹去额头上的汗，在疼痛的间歇期休息。他基本上猜到发生了什么事。驱魔并不彻底，有东西跟着他回来了。  
他靠回床边，伸手到床底下摸索，拉出一本厚重的书，对半开后快速地翻过几页，手指的涂料弄皱书页，粘了不少灰尘。他找到那两行拉丁文，内容令他皱眉，觉得这并不可能办到。  
“或许先去药店。”他自言自语，小心翼翼地撩开汗湿肮脏的衬衫，重新审视自己平坦苍白的腹部，生怕动作大一点就会吵醒新一轮的疼痛。  
此时房间安静得只剩下他的呼吸声，器官温暖冗杂，随轻微起伏的呼吸湿润蠕动，而令康斯坦丁心烦的小东西躲在它们之间，某一个异次元的出口边上，像一粒眼角上的眼屎坚固烦人。  
“不知道米非司酮会不会有用。”康斯坦丁笑着问。  
“嗯？你说呢，路？”  
“我不赞成堕胎。”路西法像条蛇般无声无息地出现，严肃面对坐在地板上一身狼狈的康斯坦丁。  
“孩子是上天赐给我们的礼物，你也不想想玛利亚因此获得了多少祝福。”  
“可我不喜欢处女怀孕的故事。”康斯坦丁苦恼地揉乱他黑色头发，红色的涂料沾在他的颧骨上。他闭着眼睛，一只手轻放在腹部，轻柔地呼吸，似乎在等麻烦过去。“话说你在那里呆多久了？”他睁开被折磨过后越发水亮的眼睛朝路西法看去。  
“久到你成为一个母亲。”他在说这句话的时候激动地微笑。“噢，强尼，你要当妈妈啦！”  
“我可不会是个好妈妈。”约翰从地上坐起，四肢轻飘飘得令他忘我地轻哼，接着他想到路西法还呆在这。“这一切都是你的馊主意？”他抽空用脚后跟把书踢回床底下。  
路西法容忍他的小动作，欲言又止地张张嘴。康斯坦丁看到恶魔嘴里面细密得像蜥蜴才有的尖牙，突然想到肚子里的那个怪物可能会用这种牙齿撕扯自己的内脏。很多生物都会尽可能地在出世前吸取养分，以博得更好的生长资源。  
“你应该去杀一只鹿，这感觉就像杀了一个漂亮的人。”  
“什么？”康斯坦丁朝四周看看，再困惑地看回路西法。“什么意思？”  
“如果你要杀了这可怜的孩子，强尼，你应该杀一只鹿来代替。”  
“滚你的，鹿又不会平白无故跑到我的肚子里。”  
“那你一开始就不该招惹他。”路西法惋惜地说，显得康斯坦丁才是做错事又不想承担后果的人。他刚才一直站在远处望着康斯坦丁，现在他开始有兴致挨近他仔细瞧瞧那个苍白发抖的肚子。康斯坦丁虚弱地坐到床上，并不排斥男人的挨近，黑色的阴影落下，带着地狱的温度渐渐温暖着他，令他安心。  
这可真操蛋的怪异。康斯坦丁眨眨眼睛，觉得眼皮发沉，踏实得想要睡过去。  
有多久没睡了？他继续走神地想，手不自觉地撩开衣服下摆让男人凑近来看。他往后仰，单手撑着身子，将自己呈现出来，渐渐进入一种半睡半醒的状态，乖顺得不行。  
“还真不明显。”路西法撇撇嘴，对康斯坦丁平坦的小腹很不满意。他用食指好玩地戳戳康斯坦丁的肚脐眼，看那块肌肉条件反射地缩进去。  
“让人期待不是吗？未婚妈妈，毫无经验，哦，强尼，你在哺育期肯定会手忙脚乱的。”  
“去你的。”康斯坦丁露出困乏的笑容。路西法从他的腹部抬眼打量他，好奇地等着不同以往警惕奸诈的康斯坦丁还会有什么其他母性反应。  
肚子里的生命安稳发酵，产生一种不再与康斯坦丁抵抗的讯息，它柔和地讨好怀着自己的男人，降低他的戒心，睡眠会是解决问题的良药。  
如果康斯坦丁睡得够久，它就有更多的养分可供吸收。  
“我该找办法把这个怪物弄出来。”康斯坦丁皱皱眉，然后他的手臂发软，路西法在他栽倒瞬间伸手搂住他的后颈，慢慢将他平躺在床上。康斯坦丁没有察觉区别，他因为肚子里的暖流漩涡舒服得抻直腿，再把自己蹭进床中央，穿着鞋子。  
“去他的玛利亚。”他骂，声音软下去，像一首唱给婴儿的睡前歌谣。  
“我还以为你会对上面的人尊重点。”  
“如果可以选择，我宁愿当无神论者。”康斯坦丁笑眯了眼睛，然后挑高眉头，一脸无辜地看着路西法，那个怪物已经把他弄得晕头转向了，连表情都无法控制。他正摆出亲切的态度看着堕落者，说：“我开玩笑的，你别当真。”  
路西法心不在焉地随便应付他，把脑袋压在康斯坦丁柔软腹部，听到各种不同的呼噜声。他转过脸，亲着一块皮肤，康斯坦丁在上头痒得笑出来。  
“你只需要睡一觉。”路西法安抚他，他那只从熔岩里来的手此时正抚摸着冒牌玛利亚的肚皮，虽然肉眼看不出变化，但在血肉之下，黑暗孕育而生，越来越鲜活。“一觉之后你就会是完整的人了，强尼，各种意义上的。”  
“你说什么？”康斯坦丁在床上翻过身，弯腰眯着一只眼偷瞄他，乖得令路西法感动。  
“母性让人完美。”路西法的手抚摸康斯坦丁的大腿，顺着向上，按摩他贫瘠的胸口，或许再过不久，这里会充溢饱满，皮肤泛起甜美的粉色，透过白色衬衫水光一片，还飘着奶香。康斯坦丁因为他的五指下力而细微呻吟，他在白色床单上仰长脖子，微张着嘴轻呼，跟着手的力度加重呼吸。  
他的眼睛泛着水，通透朦胧的光，一直追随着路西法的脸，把他当成守护者，一刻都不想错过。  
“我不想那样。”虽然他的举动已经沦落在新晋母亲的角色里，不过理智尚存，对肚子里的生命凭直觉抗拒着。  
路西法放开他，空虚和被抛弃的恐惧瞬间笼罩在康斯坦丁身上。他跟着路西法的动作坐起，肚子暂时被衬衫脏下摆遮住。  
“你要去哪？”他急切地问，一只脚踩回地上。  
“Daddy还在这里。”路西法好玩地逗他，哦他真希望可以把这一幕拍下来。“你会是个好母亲的，强尼，相信我。”  
他一边说一边后退，故意让康斯坦丁跟过来。他得意地看着黑发男人露出寂寞的表情，急切地朝自己挨近。  
“如果你愿意，我们可以一块抚养这孩子。”  
康斯坦丁愣住。  
他像被隔空拍了一巴掌，或者有谁一把揪走了他原先脑海里的困意。他眨着眼睛，那股路西法喜欢的母性光环熄灭，警惕和冷漠回到他的神采里。  
“艹他妈的孩子！”康斯坦丁回过神，后怕地大骂着。他发现自己站在地毯上，地毯下面是他先前应急画出来的阵图。  
康斯坦丁感谢他自己。  
“你干嘛老要和我作对？”路西法翻着白眼，他简直不敢相信康斯坦丁从未如他愿地做点什么开心事。  
“去你的，我现在就要把这个怪物弄出来！”康斯坦丁从裤袋拿出烟盒，颠出最后一根烟。他差点就要上当了，再晚一点说不定他就真的是个怪物之母了。给路西法带孩子，想想就可笑。康斯坦丁被自己逗乐，扑哧一声嘲笑出来。  
该死的，我需要尼古丁！  
路西法扑上来，掐住他的喉咙，一只手把他抬离地面。  
“不许抽烟！”他凶狠地警告。康斯坦丁在他手里踢着脚，被直接松手摔回地上，尾椎疼得直窜后脑，差点磕到牙齿。  
路西法站在他跟前冷眼看他，像是在看一个失败品。康斯坦丁被这个眼神鼓励，他从咳嗽中缓过气，慢条斯理地把那根烟用嘴唇含住，然后抬头对视路西法，抓痕像一块烧伤的疤围在他的脖子上。他露出笑容。  
“老爹，小心点，你把我搞流产了怎么办？”  
路西法直接把康斯坦丁压在地毯上，就在那个临时的阵图上，那根烟灰溜溜地在康斯坦丁眼前滚走。他嘶嘶地逼近黑发男人的耳朵，随时可以把它咬下来。康斯坦丁斜眼看他，硫磺热气钻进他耳蜗里，充满了他的大脑。  
“我操也要把你操流产。”路西法恶狠狠地捏上康斯坦丁的左胸，简直是抓起一块肉那样用力。而康斯坦丁发觉他对此敏感得要命，肚子里开始传来蠕动的拉拽感，裤子逐渐紧绷。  
“你不想的。”康斯坦丁强忍下呻吟。他艰难地被挤在粗糙地毯上说，声音听起来很古怪。“你舍不得这个孩子。”  
“我可以再招来一个，地狱里私生子多得是。”路西法贴着康斯坦丁耳后说，他发出低沉的哼声，震得康斯坦丁胸膛发痒，他的眼睛甚至有些享受地半磕起来。  
“或者你可以单纯来一炮？”康斯坦丁笑着，挑衅地朝抬起身子看向自己的恶魔提议。  
“你要想想，小孩多讨厌，会缩短你享乐时间，霸占你的资源，甚至和你争夺地位。”黑发男人从路西法松懈的压制下翻过身，伸伸长腿，仰面躺好。“怎么？老爹动摇了？”  
“你在打什么主意？”路西法微笑地问。  
“我是说。”康斯坦丁搂上路西法的肩膀，不自不觉中他将胯压在恶魔大腿上轻轻摩擦，双腿稍微夹紧，跳跃的热隔着布料炙烤他大腿内侧的皮肤。“你是想来一发还是花时间讨论孩子的抚养权，嗯？我们肯定会离婚的。”  
路西法大笑着揉乱他头发，康斯坦丁抵触地偏过头，警告地瞪着他。  
“你这个婊子。”路西法咯咯笑。“噢，你这个玛利亚当得可不怎么样。”  
“我讨厌那个故事，再说我可不是'处女'。”  
康斯坦丁挺起腰，在路西法的大腿上用力蹭过，毫不掩饰地喘出发软的气声，用自己的腿去碰触身上人的裆部。  
他还没做出下一个挑逗动作——虽然大家都知道自己硬得快要发疯——堕落者凶猛地俯下身，吻吸他的喉咙，鼻尖深深碾入细嫩的皮肤，喷息热气把康斯坦丁痒得笑起来。那双大手用力揉捏康斯坦丁的胸脯，因为肚子的东西，它们的确有些起色，变得柔软，乳首闪着诱人的光。康斯坦丁感到自己简直像一件衣服般被人扯起，他的奶头变得极其敏感又硬，突突发胀，在男人手掌心里被挤压滚碾，按进去后又自己立起来，变得更加红肿，跟着心脏剧烈跳动。他在欲望稍浅的时候有些恍惚地低头看着自己的胸，看着它被那双粗手揉捏发红肿胀，不像自己的身体一部分似的。而后那条舌头再次把乳首压进皮肤里，整张嘴覆盖吸上。  
康斯坦丁毫无预兆地叫出来。他被快感贯穿，酥麻感瘙痒他的鼠蹊部，无力又猛然充实，一切都在跳动充血。他被男人着实地压在地毯上，后脑挨着地板，下巴因为细碎的情欲高高翘起。西装料的裤裆湿滑得几乎要滴水，就像他被含住的左胸，乳晕周围的肉被吸拉，在牙齿和粗糙的舌苔的火热中不断地被磨砺吸压。他大脑无法思考，感触都冲进那张嘴里，有股细微尖锐的东西不断从他乳首刺戳出去，像从某个端口抽走的灵魂那样搏动，源源不断。快感越发猛烈集中，康斯坦丁无法呼吸，他摇着头挣扎，双手抓上路西法的肩膀想争取到喘口气的机会。没人会怜悯他，就算他已双眼湿润，面色潮红地轻呼，这都是他自找的。所以康斯坦丁惊讶地真切感到有液体从他胸口漫溢流下，还把他的衬衫弄湿了。  
路西法没有给他反应的时间，他含住那些来自康斯坦丁短暂母亲生涯的产物，那些甜蜜的白色汁液，直接吻进康斯坦丁嘴里，要他喝下去。康斯坦丁抗拒，他就用手指撑开他的嘴巴，掰着他的脸把它们都喂进去。  
“艹你！”康斯坦丁感到喉头发甜，他真的把它们喝回去了。路西法满意地把剩余的奶水在他胸口抹开，一路下滑直至裤头。  
现在康斯坦丁感到胸口发胀，肚子跳动，该死的是，那个小怪物似乎有了重量，下沉压到他前列腺上。他正好在撑起上半身，被自己刺激得差点体内高潮。  
“它还在里面。”康斯坦丁抓着路西法的衣服，顶着他额头威胁道。“把它弄出来。”  
“别这么狠心。”路西法故意去按他的肚子，康斯坦丁便无声尖叫地缩在路西法怀里射了，简单又猛烈，让大腿瞬间紧绷痉挛，脚趾踡紧。肚子里的东西因为康斯坦丁的收缩动作不停挤压回前列腺上，让阴茎在布料的包围下跳动打颤，结果还是硬得憋屈。康斯坦丁高潮后无力得不想抬头，他脸颊靠在路西法的毛茸茸的胸口里，被热气环绕蒸腾，羞红耳朵脖子，甚至连鼻子呼吸起来都有抽泣似的水声。  
操他的怪物，操他的未婚先孕！  
路西法拍拍康斯坦丁的背似乎在刻意地安慰他，看他笑话。康斯坦丁想做点什么来挽回脸面，可是他胸口持续发胀，快感一波波冲击在他胸膛内，堵得他难受。他的下身被火灼烧，催人发昏的热持续上窜，逼红他的眼眶。  
路西法对康斯坦丁这副模样产生了荣誉感。他故意去亲黑发男人的一脸挫败，双手将他的裤子褪下，最大限度掰开他的大腿，自己则虔诚地跪在其中。  
康斯坦丁依旧搂着路西法的肩膀，他抬起满是淫欲泪水的脸庞，潮红在他眼睛边绽放，嘴唇红得几乎在发光。他从羞愧里回神，再次用挑衅的目光盯着路西法，虚弱地扯着嘴角笑笑。他胸口是福祉，在布满抓痕的皮肤上，每一次呼吸的起伏都涌出一点发亮的液体，汇聚在乳首上，像清晨露水又像勃发的前液。  
路西法经常误以为自己会把康斯坦丁操死在某些地方（他们做爱的地方大部分都很怪），毕竟他总是喜欢自作自受地勾引他人，到了极端的地步。或许自我毁灭的厌世就是他全身性感的源泉。  
他进入康斯坦丁的身体后，为男人的紧致和火热发疯，对有孕在身的人没有丝毫怜悯。他抓着康斯坦丁的大腿将他下身悬空提起，每一下都深深捅进去，在男人身上惊起一片痉挛。康斯坦丁觉得那根阴茎简直搅进了自己的胃，或者直接戳到他体内怪物的脸上。他被摇晃着身子，无法稳住自己。胸口再次酥麻越发肿胀，近似于疼痛。他尽量用手去揉捏，呛得自己难以抑制地呻吟，浅白色的液体一直往他的脸上流去，弄湿耳朵后的头发。  
康斯坦丁再次高潮的时候喊得尤其响亮，路西法趁他紧缩后穴时越发兴奋地撞他，连绵不断的冲击令他叫得越来越荡，有那么一瞬间康斯坦丁怀疑楼下的人以为他正在被谋杀。  
因为地毯几乎把康斯坦丁的后背擦去一层皮，他抗议地坐到堕落者身上。路西法很高兴康斯坦丁愿意换个姿势继续，埋头再次吸咬他的胸口。康斯坦丁被重量和吸力拉拽下沉，将体内的肉棍深深吸住，肌肉发酸得过瘾。他被上下颠得有些忘乎所以，后背和腹部紧颤，自己的性器不断蹭着堕落者的胸毛。约翰一直主动到大腿发酸发紧，精疲力尽地抖动时，才将自己全权交给路西法处理。反正对方的精力永远用不完，还会不断把他送上欲望的天堂。  
康斯坦丁在下一波情欲的浪头上还有些高兴地分神想他会在之后睡个好觉，虽然又有某些时刻他感到这场性爱几乎没有尽头。  
至少那个小怪物在路西法第一次射进他体内时就已经被赶跑了（或者是吓跑的）。

康斯坦丁沉溺在黑暗中，睡眠令他彻底放松，安全舒适，等着美梦。然后他听到一声“妈咪”。  
他大叫着醒来，在后怕和冷汗里越发想念尼古丁。

END


End file.
